Eve's Children
by chick-with-innocence
Summary: This was written by a friend, so you'll have to read it in order to find out what it's about:P
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this was written by one of my friends (who will remain nameless) who plays this game…I personally don't know ANYTHING about it, but when I read his story I thought it was absolutely wonderful. Plus there is only like, what?? One other story put up for this stuff, lol. He doesn't know I'm putting it up, lol, so shhhh, no one tell him…..**

**Hope you all like…**

**Eve's Children**

**Chapter 1: **

Piro sat down at his usual table alone, as he did every other day. He looked down at his metal tray and made a slight face of disgust as he eyed the squirming worm pasta. "These people need new tongues..." he thought to himself, but still taking a two-pronged fork to them, he swallowed a couple of them whole. He had been working on this station as a sort of accountant for several weeks, and he was pretty much used to his work, although he didn't prefer it. He had been assigned here, to this station, when a small act of rouge heroism nearly cost a fellow officer his life. Piro was from a small Caldari unit, which was sent into Amarrian territory for recognizance work. Piro was a pod pilot, as was most of his fellow officers. When an Amarr ship discovered their unit, Piro rushed them and opened fire. The Amarr ship retaliated with a flurry of torpedoes, which hit an allied pod ship and nearly destroyed it, had not what they called the Mothership gotten to him in time. As a reprimand, Piro's rank was stricken from Lieutenant to First Ensign, and was sent to this station to organize files from past missions of his unit.

There were really not that many people on this station, since it was like an interstellar rest stop. The only people who came here were traders and smugglers looking for fuel and tourists looking for a meal. Everyday, Piro would wake up at 18:00 EVE Standard Time, shine his boots and iron his uniform, set out files he would work on that day, go to the food court to have breakfast, come back and file his papers until lunch, when he'd return to the food court and eat, then he'd come back to his work. Once he had spent four hours organizing files after that, he would make his bed, put away his files, send his clothes to be washed by the station washroom officer, take a shower, and then go to bed. He would repeat this process every day, and he would talk to no one but the food court chief and on occasion the washroom officer. He had continued with this routine for nearly three months, and nothing had ever changed. Every once and a while he would get a message from his command, telling him to reorganize certain files or make certain notes.

So, it was a surprise, that on this particular morning, a Caldari Commander would be walking towards him from across the room. Piro didn't make eye contact, although noticeably acknowledged the Commander's presence. Once he came to stand at the table, the man asked, "First Ensign, Piro Elstor?" Piro nodded and the man sat down across from him. This man represented everything a Caldari officer should look like. His uniform was without wrinkles or dust, his hair was shaved down to only an inch and a half length, his boots were shined to perfection, his face shown proof of a clean, smooth shave, and his eyes showed nothing but emptiness; no mercy, no sympathy. The man put his arms up on the table, his uniform's wrists complete with cufflinks that displayed his rank, as well as a matching pin on his uniform's neck. He said firmly, "I am Commander Seaar. I've been sent by the Caldari military to discuss your unit's passed events." Piro looked at the man almost shocked, but still as if the man were out of his mind. While still eating his meal, Piro replied, "My unit kicked me out three months ago. There's nothing for me to tell you." The man's emotion seemed unchanged as he said, "We need to know what your captain's name was. I think you can provide that." Piro put down his fork, folded his hands and looked Commander Seaar straight in the eye and gave him his answer. "Her name was Trilros; Inirta Trilros." The man also folded his hands and replied, "That's all we needed to know. I'll need you to come with me." Piro looked confused and asked, "Why? I was reassigned." Without looking back or breaking his stride, Seaarr replied, "I'm reassigning you again, Lieutenant."

Piro sat at his table for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts before picking up his tray and tossing it onto a pile of them on his way out. He followed Commander Seaar to the station's dock. Piro asked, "What does my captain's name have anything to do with me?" Again, without looking back or changing his steps Searr answered, "Because, she's an Amarrian spy." Piro stopped for a moment and almost didn't believe it, but remembered how many "malfunctions" had occurred during their last mission. Piro continued on and asked, "And what does that have to do with me?" The dock's door opened and gave a loud wisping sound as it slowly opened. Seaar stepped through the door onto the ship on the other side as he answered, "We believe you might also be a spy." Piro didn't say a word until he got onto the ship, then he shouted loudly, "How in the hell could I be an Amarr spy?" Seaar continued down a long corridor. "No one said spies have to be Amarr." He brought Piro to a door and said, "I think you'll find these quarters more acceptable than the one's you've had on your previous reassignment. Lieutenant Semac will join you shortly to brief you on your new assignment." Commander Seaar walked away, leaving Piro standing alone. Of course, he was extremely pissed off at the moment, and walked into his quarters; the doors hissed and closed behind him. There was a metal chair placed in front of a desk in the room, which Piro threw across the room in his anger. Piro's life and overall career had been crap to begin with, and he wasn't looking forward to this assignment any more than his last one.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

Chapter two of Eve's Children:

It didn't take too long for Lieutenant Semac to arrive. He didn't bother knocking and stepped right in as the door hissed open. Sitting on the bed to one side of the room was Piro, holding his hands to his face in exhaustion. Lieutenan Semac leaned over and asked, "Piro...?" Piro looked up at him, his expression saying, "Duh..." Lieutenant Semac stood up straight again and said, "I am Lieutenant Semac. Please come with me, we have a lot to talk about." Semac turned and started to leave, but waited at the door for Piro to stand. Once he did, Semac gave an, "Alright." and continued walking, and going on with his briefing. "As you know, Captain Trilros was a spy, and as Commander Seaar has probably already told you, we believe you might also be one." The man's voice wasn't as low as Piro had expected it would be. In fact, Piro didn't expect anything about this man. He was a shorter man and somewhat skinnier. He spoke with a strange confidence that seemed inviting; perhaps too inviting. His head was shaved bald and his uniform was slightly different than that of the Caldari military. Piro's only explanation was that this man was half Gallente. Piro interrupted the man has he went on; "You are half Gallente, no?" The man paused, and gave a small smile as he turned to Piro. "Yes, I am." he said, "How could you tell?" Still inspecting the ship's interior Piro answered, "I'm a Caldari military officer, it's my job." Semac chuckled, "Yes. Indeed, you are right."

The two reached another door, although this one seemed more like a docking hatch. Semac, still smiling, said, "Now we have to run a few tests on you to make sure that you are in fact, Caldari, and you haven't come into contact with ay Amarr lately." Semac rolled up his sleeve to reveal a some type of implant. Semac held it against a scanner on the wall, there was a buzz, followed by a series of hisses and wisps that sounded off in a type of strange ballet, some of higher pitch, and some of lower pitch. A few moments later, the door turned 60 degrees and the lock on its face pulled back, and it separated into three doors, each of which slid into the walls of the ship. This room was a pure, bright, almost pristine white. There were counters and shelves all around this room, but the thing that stood out the most was a reclining chair held up by a metal pole. Semac stood behind a counter that was next to the chair and gestured to Piro to have a seat, which he did. Semac was holding some kind of injection tool in his hand, which he was preparing. Once he was finished, he took a couple of steps towards Piro, and asked him to roll up his sleeve, which Piro gave a sigh of irritation at, but still did it. Semac put the tool to Piro's upper arm and said, "This may sting a little." Piro asked, "What is it?" But before Semac answered, the tool gave a loud, short hiss and Piro jolted. "Oh, it's just a blood sampling tool. Much more advanced that the ones you're used to." Semac replied.

For a few more hours, Semac performed many more tests on Piro, making sure that he is in fact of the Caldari race. Some of these experiments, involved lots of touching and coughing, which of course, made Piro very uncomfortable. After the most recent test, Piro had to retrieve his uniform and put his clothes back on. As he was putting on his belt, Semac said, "Oh, wait. I forgot my watch..." Piro looked up and stuttered, "Wha-a-at?" Semac leaned over the counter and started laughing heartily. "Oh- oh my... that never gets old. It gets them every time." Piro didn't seem to think it was very funny, and brushed off his uniform before taking a seat once again. Semac wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Alright, these next few tests will be making sure you haven't come into contact with any Ammarians within the passed two months. Piro rolled his eyes, as if these people were totally out of their minds. This next test started out with a couple of needles, but unfortunately these weren't Caldari military issued needles, and each of them was six inches long.

When four hours had passed and Semac had finally finished all of his tests, he looked at one of his forms, and his joyful face quickly turned into a frown. Piro saw this and asked, "What is it?" Semac looked at Piro with a face that said, "Do you think I'm stupid?" and then he stepped out of the room after instructing Piro, "Stay here." A few more minutes passed, and Piro, who was bored out of his mind, leaned back in the reclining chair and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Just then, Commander Seaar entered the room, holding the forms that Semac had just looked at. Without expression Seaar started to speak. "Apparently, you are Caldari, but you did come into contact with an Amarr during your last reassignment." Piro looked completely surprised, and he was. He couldn't remember coming into contact with anyone except for the officers on the station, and on occasion he would bump into a tourist here and there. But then it hit him, and when it did he started laughing loudly. Seaar looked at Piro and said, "I fail to see what is so funny, spy." Piro tried to control his laughter and said, "No, no, I'm not a spy. It was a whore." Seaar raised one eyebrow and said, "Excuse me?" Piro again tried to stop his laughter and replied, "It was a whore, an Amarr whore. She was boarding a smuggling vessel and she wanted to have a little fun before she left." Seaar looked at Semac who was standing outside the room by the doorway, who said, "The tests confirm that he has had sexual relations within the passed two months." Seaar looked at Piro who was wiping tears out of his face, then looked back and Semac. "Let's go. You're on bridge duty."

Piro stood up and gave a nod to Semac, who gave a weak smile and then rolled his eyes after the door had closed. Piro was once again following Commander Seaar down another ship corridor, who began to speak. "As I told you before, Captain Trilros was sabotaging your missions from the beginning. Do you remember that little accident with an Amarrian ship?" Piro replied, "How could I forget? That cost me my rank and my career." Seaar replied, "Quite... but that encounter wasn't your fault. Although you did provoke the ship, you only encountered it because Trilros signaled it to." Seaar stopped at yet another door while Piro asked, "And how did you find her?" Seaar looked at Piro with a small smirk and said, "She was aboard an Amarrian smuggling vessel near your station." Piro's eyes widened, and as Seaar stepped through the now open doorway onto the brdige, Piro shouted, "That whore was Trlros!? I slept with my captain!?" Seaar chuckled and took a seat in one of the open leather chairs on the bridge. "Please, Piro..." he said, "Have a seat." Piro, who was still dazed by this new information, sat down in a chair near the navigation controls where Commander Seaar was pointing. Seaar, still smiling, asked, "Do you remember how to fly a ship, Lieutenant?" Piro paused for a moment, then stuttered, "Y-yeah... I can." Commander Seaar laughed again as Piro put his hands on the console in front of him, and took the ship out. Something most corporate individuals have to learn, is how to deal with the mundane.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 2 **

Commander Seaar instructed Piro to take the ship out of the current system, and into Amarr territory. They would have to go through several systems since they were deep in their own territory, and Piro hoped that he wouldn't have the navigate the ship through all of them. Piro asked, "So what is our assignment?" Seaar was drinking his coffee, and took a couple of sips before answering. "Our mission is to find the rest of Trilros's unit; the rest of the spies." "And how do you propose we do that?" Piro asked again. Seaar sipped his coffee again and replied, "We have the coordinates of the smuggling vessel she boarded. We know where she was going, and there's no other explanation other than she was meeting the rest of her unit there." Piro nodded as he listened, and paused for a moment before asking, "Will I be navigating the ship the entire time?" Seaar replied, "No, of course not. This trip will take a couple of days. Ensign Etgek will be taking over for you once your shift is over." "When will my shift be over?" Piro replied. "Whenever I say it is." Seaar ended the conversation there. So Piro continued navigating the ship for the next couple of hours. Finally, once his head started bobbing and his eyes started flickering, Seaar said, "Piro, you've been awake for two days. Why don't you get some rest in your quarters. Ensign Etgek will be here shortly to take your place. Just set a temporary course for the moment." Piro gave an "Aye, sir." and pushed a couple of buttons on the console, then stood up. When he did this, blood rushed to his head, causing him to nearly pass out, but pulling himself together he left the bridge and walked to his quarters, where he was able to get some sleep.

Piro was woken up to the jolting of the ship. When he lifted his head and rubbed his eyes the ship's alert siren was already sounding. He threw the covers off of himself and put on his boots, then ran to the ship's bridge. As he entered, Commander Seaar shouted, "Elstor! Where the hell have you been!? Get to navigation now!!" The ship kept jolting and shaking. Ensign Etgek moved from the navigation console to support weapons. Piro yelled over the siren and explosions, "What's going on!?" Seaar shouted back, "Trilros send a transmission back to the Empire! We have to get out of here, now!" Just then a huge explosion ripped through the rear of the ship. The Amarr had taken out their propulsion. Piro couldn't do anything now. Another ensign called over to Commander Seaar, "Incoming transmission from the Amarr ship, sir!" Seaar paused for a moment, then said, "Put it through." The speakers on the bridge on every console crackled, then an Amarrian captain started to chuckle as he spoke, "I would have thought the Caldari would be smarter than this. We'll have much fun watching your blood be pulled from your vanes." Seaar rolled his eyes and said back into the speak on his armrest, "The Caldari military know that we're here. Let us be unless you want to start a civil war." There was a short pause, then the Amarrian captain replied, "If the Caldari want a war, they may have it. Prepare to be boarded."

Piro looked back at Commander Seaar as if to say, "Now what?" but the look Seaar gave back said, "I don't know." They locked down the bridge, but it wasn't enough. Amarr soldiers stormed through its door and shot anyone standing, one of which was Commander Seaar. Piro raised his hands and fell out of his chair onto his knees. This didn't stop one of the soldier's from slamming his rifle to Piro's back. Piro gave a loud moan and fell on his chest as we was put in restraints. He and several others were taken onto the Amarr ship and thrown into holding cells. Commander Seaar was one of those who were taken captive. Piro assumed he wasn't badly injured. Piro slid over to Seaar who was hunched over and holding his right shoulder, and whispered, "What're we supposed to do now? Do you have a plan?" Seaar, obviously in pain, sighed and said, "I don't know. No one who's been captured by the Amarr have ever escaped, except for the Minmatar, although they had many years over several generations to plan their escape, but even then most of them are still slaves." Piro didn't know what to say, and just looked off into nothingness, trying to gather his thoughts. Just then an Amarr soldier came to the cell door and said, "Which of you is the leader and his ward?" Seaar looked at Piro, then back at the man and said, "I am the ship's leader, and this is my ward." The door opened and the man said, "Get up. The captain wants to speak with you."

As they neared the bridge, the soldier would hit Piro and Seaar every once and a while, to show his "dominance" over them. When they finally reached the bridge, the soldier stood by the door and told Piro and Commander Seaar to go in, which they did. The captain turned around as he stood up from his seat, and said, "Ah, so you are the one who threatened a civil war?" Seaar said nothing as the Amarr captain approached. "So, you're not speaking?" When Seaar didn't say anything this time, the captain slammed his fist into his stomach as he fell onto the ground. Piro started to lunch, but the soldier standing behind him hit him with his rifle. The captain gestured his hands upward and said, "Ah, daring ones, aren't we? I'll enjoy watching you two being tortured to death. In fact, I want to see the commander's torture happen right now." The captain brushed his fingers under Seaars chin, and then gestured to the soldier behind them to take them both away when Piro shouted, " Secfiltrad!" The captain froze and turned around, and got very close to Piro's face and said, "What did you just say?" Piro coughed and said, "Secfiltrad... the code word, is Secfilrad." The Amarr captain was totally shocked and said, "That is the code word for our spies. No one who isn't one of our spies would know what it means." Piro coughed again and looked up at the captain and said, "I know your spy, Asecin. I was helping him eliminate my last unit when Trilros screwed us over." The captain was shocked, as was Seaar. The captain said, "How can I trust you?" Piro looked up at him again and said, "Secfiltrad..." The captain paused again, then told the soldier to take them back to their holding cell. On their way back, Seaar said, "What the hell was that!? You lying son of a bi-" Before the commander could finish, Piro said, "Asecin was an Amarr spy. He was the man I tried to get killed. I was surprised when you told me Trilros was a spy because I couldn't believe there was more than one." Seaar smiled and said, "You know, you're full of surprises, Lieutenant Elstor." Piro smiled, then Seaar started to laugh


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 2 **

Chapter 4:

After they were brought back to their holding cell, Piro and Seaar discussed a plan of escape with Ensign Etgek. They had been looking for Lieutenant Semac, but nobody could find him. Everyone thought he must have been killed or taken to be tortured. As they were talking, an Amarr soldier opened the cell door and said, "Commander, and Tiaor... get up. The captain wants to see you." Seaar and Piro stood up, and Seaar said, "His name is-" but Piro interrupted him, saying, "No. They call me Tiaor. It means 'Piro the Betrayer'." Piro and Commander Seaar followed the Amarrian soldier back to the bridge. When they arrived, the Amarr captain said, "I have talked to your superiors, Commander. The Empire has agreed to hand you and your crew back to the Caldari military, but they've declared civil war against us." Commander Seaar stopped breathing for a moment, and gulped as sweat started to drop down his face. Seaar answered, "W-why? Why would they do that?" The captain sighed and said, "I don't know... -apparently your people are greater warmongers than even my own people." While he was speaking, the Amarr captain never stood up or turned around, and remained seated in his chair. Piro looked down at his shoes, and then at the captain's head and said, "So what do we do now?" There was a long pause, then the captain replied, "I don't know." Now Piro was started to get frustrated and said, "What do you mean you don't know? Isn't there something you can do?" The captain seemed a bit irritated at this point, and said, "When someone declares all out war against you, there's nothing much you can do." Piro sighed and answered, "So that's it then. The Caldari and the Amarr are at war." The captain paused again and then sighed, and said, "It appears so." There was another long pause and then the Amarr captain turned slightly and said, "Oh- take them back to their holding ce- actually, give them their own quarters. They'll have to share them." The soldier took Seaar and Piro out of the room to relocate them.

As they were walking, Piro asked, "So I guess we're their allies now?" Seaar replied, "No. There's no way for them to give us back now, so we're still their prisoners. You on the other hand are different. I guess, they now consider you their ally; their 'Tiaor'. From that point on until they got to their new quarters, Commander Seaar and Piro were silent. Piro and Seaar were sharing their quarters with Ensign Etgek and another crew member named Lieutenant Bemua. The four established sleeping arrangements, with Lieutenant Bemua (being a woman) got the bed, Commander Seaar got the floor, Piro got the desk and Ensign Etgek slept under the bed that Bemua was sleeping in. Once sleeping arrangements were established, they started sharing stories about their lives and history. Commander Seaar was the pinnacle of Caldari. He was raised on New Caldari, where he also obtained his career in the military. Ensign Etgek, like Semac, is half Gallente. He was born on a Gallentean station, but as a child was moved to a Caldari station, where he learned about engineering, where he became somewhat of a prodigy, which is how he got his position at such a young are. And then Lieutenant Bemua was raised as an orphan. Her parents were both soldiers in the Caldari military, but they were both killed. To honor them, Bemua joined the military as well. After everyone had finished their stories, Commander Seaar looked at Piro and said, "Well, what about you, Lieutenant?" Piro sighed and said, "I'd rather not, sir." The Commander persisted, but Piro seemed to be getting angry, so he backed down.

As everyone started to settle down and get ready to sleep, the ship started to sway slightly. Over the next few hours, it would continue to sway, and even get worse. Piro woke up when he fell off of the desk. Dazed, he looked around to find everything moving slowly back and forth. He realized it was the ship, and woke up Commander Seaar. Piro and Seaar looked at each other for a moment, then Seaar said into the air, "What the hell is going on..." Etgek soon also woke up because of the swaying, and suggested that Commander Seaar ask what's going on. Seaar opened the door to his quarters and asked a soldier standing in the hall what was going on. The man said, "We have a propulsion jamming problem. Earlier we were attacked by some rouge Minmatar bastards. It should ware off soon, now get back in there." Commander Seaar went back inside and reported the news to everyone else. Just then, Bemua woke up, to the swaying and asked what was going on, and Seaar told her. Bemua immediately started to panic and stood up frantically. Piro tried to calm her down, asking, "Bemua... Bemua! What's wrong?" Bemua stuttered, "W-when I was a l-l-little girl, the ship swayed- it swayed." Piro asked her what she meant, but she continued repeating herself. Then Piro asked firmly, "Bemua... what ship? What happened?" She answered, "The one my parents were on! Please... please, stop the swaying." Piro paused, then looked at Seaar, who said, "They left all of the medical equipment on our ship." Piro laid Bemua onto the bed and told her to close her eyes while he kept her calm. It only took a few more minutes before the swaying stopped, but this was shortly followed by loud booms and jolts.

The ship was under attack, most likely by the Minmatar the Amarr soldier had talked about. Everyone was advised to stay in their quarters while the Amarr dealt with the Minmatar. After a couple of hours, the loud booms went away, but the jolting continued. Piro could hear weapons fire outside the door, along with a few moans and shouts. The Minmatar had gotten inside. Everyone got quiet, and they could hear footsteps getting closer and closer to the door. A man with dark skin looked in. He was Minmatar, and obviously showed no interest in harming any of the prisoners. The door's lock clicked and the door opened, to reveal a Minmatar rouge holding a large rifle. Apparently, he didn't speak the Caldari language, and gestured out of the door, which everyone listened to and left their quarters. Outside, they could see many more Minmatar, some opening the other quarters to let what was left of Commander Seaar's crew out. Seaar looked around and said, "I don't understand what they're saying." Piro gestured to one of the Minmatar rouges and said, "That one is the leader. He's securing the area of any captives. That's a rouge priority." Seaar looked at Piro with surprise on his face and said, "You speak their language?" Piro nodded and said, "Some. When I was pretending to be an ally of Asecin he taught me some of their language. The Amarr and Minmatar have been enemies for some time now and know each other's language." Everyone gathered together were preparing to board the Minmatar ships, when suddenly, the lights went out. Through the darkness, Piro could hear a Minmatar rouge say, "Crap..." which made him smile.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

Chapter 5 :

There was only blackness. Piro couldn't see anything. He could hear some shouts in the Minmatar language and a lot of footsteps, but he couldn't see anything. The ship's capacitor must have finally given out. If this was true, then it would be back on soon. Piro found Commander Seaar and the rest of his makeshift crew, and they found a wall and stayed close to it. The docking bay couldn't be far away. But just as everyone started moving, weapons fire could be heard everywhere, followed by many lout moans and some shouts. The Amarr must have planned this, and apparently, they had a way of seeing in the dark. Piro and his crew hurried now, trying to move down the corridors as fast as they could, when there was a shout from their small group. It was Etgek, and he had been shot. Seaar searched for him in the dark and helped him up, and he could feel the blood already all over Etgek's uniform. Then there was another shout. This time Piro had been shot. He grabbed his shoulder while helping Commander Seaar get Etgek up. They ran now, blindly down the corridors. Finally Piro ran into a wall with his hands. It was the docking bay's door, and he tried as hard as he could to get the door open, but the power was out, meaning there was no way to get the door open.

Piro, Commander Seaar, Ensign Etgek and Lieutenant Bemua, sat in front of the docking bay door, waiting and hoping for the power to come back on. Without light, there was no way for them to find any medical supplies, and so Piro and Etgek couldn't be helped. All of the shouts and sounds of weapons fire had gone. Seaar torn a piece of his uniform off and gave it to Etgek to try and stop the bleeding. For what seemed like several hours, Piro held his shoulder while Bemua pushed the torn piece of Seaar's uniform against Etgek's chest. Then Bemua noticed, Ensign Etgek wasn't breathing anymore. She panicked and called over Commander Seaar, to check if Etgek was alive. He wasn't. Commander Seaar put his head down and whispered, "Damn those Amarrian bastards." Then Seaar noticed that Piro was extremely quiet, and fearing he was dead too he called out his name and started to move over in his general direction. Piro called back weakly, "I'm here... I'm just- tired..." Seaar quietly shouted, "No! Lieutenant don't fall asleep." Piro sighed and paused, then said, "I'll try..." It was another few minutes before power to the ship was restored, and the lights came back on. Everyone squinted their eyes as they adjusted to the bright light. Then Bemua looked down the corridor and screamed. It was covered with blood, in fact, there were two bodies scattered in the corridor. Then Piro looked over at Etgek and whispered, "Son of a bitch..." Etgek had a huge hole in his chest, so big in fact that you could see the wall behind him; the edges of the wound singed. Piro reached up and tried to open the docking bay door, and at first it didn't respond, but after a little banging the door finally opened. Seaar told Bemua to get onto the Minmatar ship but she paused and said, "But what about Etgek?" Seaar said sternly, "Leave him. Go!" Piro followed him onto the ship.

Inside everyone was lost. This ship's design was much different than any design any of them had encountered before. They searched for the bridge for a few minutes, when finally Piro found it. Seaar asked Piro, "Can you fly this thing?" Piro nodded and said, "I should be able to. The Caldari military made sure their pod pilots could fly any ship- well... almost any." Seaar sighed. "Oh that's reassuring." Commander Seaar and Bemua took their seats on the bridge while Piro undocked it. The ship jolted and hit against the Amarr ship; the sound of the two hulls sliding against each other was terrible, and Seaar even gnashed his teeth. As they were turning away from the Amarr ship, Commander Seaar asked, "Piro, they can't follow us can they?" Piro answered, "No. We're not a priority to them, plus that ship isn't equipped with warp jamming technology. If I set a course for New Caldari we should be fine." The ship's computer confirmed that the ship was going into warp as it shook harshly, then stopped completely.

They would have to warp through even more systems than before now, which meant Piro would be flying for multiple days straight. Every once and a while Bemua and Seaar would bring him coffee, but eventually Piro needed to sleep. A little over half way through their journey back home, they stopped at a nearby station to rest and get some extra fuel. Everyone slept for several hours, well over eight. Finally, Piro woke up, and went to the bridge to activate the propulsion systems. He undocked, and started away from the station when Seaar ran onto the bridge and shouted, "Stop!! Bemua is on the station!!" Piro slammed the ship the a halt and backed it back up. Once the ship was fully docked, Seaar opened the door to find Bemua standing on the other side, pissed, of course. She started walking to the bridge and nipped, "A girl can't pee without someone leaving her in the middle of nowhere?" Seaar started laughing and said, "Take it up with Piro." Bemua stepped onto the bridge and took her seat, as did Seaar. There was a long silence while everyone paused, then Seaar and Bemua looked up at Piro, who smirked and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Everyone has had their pee breaks then?" Seaar and Piro started laughing while Bemua crossed her arms and pouted.

It took almost two days to before they finally reached the gate to New Caldari, and once they did Seaar put his hand on Piro's shoulder and said, "Good job, soldier. We did it." Piro eased the ship up to the jumpgate and confirmed the jump with the jumpgate computer. There was a loud hum, then the ship jolted forward as it was surrounded with loud buzzing and humming. Then the ship stopped and all the noise stopped. After a few moments the ship made a strange sound as it was depolarized. Seaar walked over to a console behind Piro and opened the ship's main window as he said, "Now let's look at that pretty planet." But when the window opened, all everyone could do was look on in horror and silence. The planet was covered with smoke and fire. The Amarr had won the war in less than a week. New Caldari was burned to a crisp, and Piro could only assume that everyone was dead. Seaar fell onto his knees as tears filled his eyes. Bemua was sobbing with her hands to her face in her seat, and Piro looked on in disbelief. Piro thought to himself, and he had thoughts of vengeance. Those Amarrian bastards were going to pay, and Piro was going to serve it to them.


End file.
